makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Pillar 41
Pillar 41 (第41柱 Dai 41-hashira) is the forty-first chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary They are outside, Isaac and William will have a duel, with the Head Boy as the referee. Mathers erects a barrier so they aren't interrupted. Isaac starts to attack, and William brings out Sytry's talisman and summons him, to Camio's shock and Mathers' approval. Sytry is floating around in his bed clothes and eating sweets (to William's embarrassment) when Isaac summons Dantalion. William is shocked, and Dantalion says it's his fault, since he knows what his pentacle is but won't summon him. William, thinking of how many times he's told him to go away doesn't want to hang his head and ask for his help, tells Dantalion it's because he's useless. He orders Sytry to attack him and Sytry is serious. He asks Dantalion why Solomon died, that only a few of the Pillars know the truth. He remembers visiting for the last time back in Jerusalem, ancient Israel. Solomon's retainers are wondering what he is thinking, that the court will be destroyed. Sytry comes to Solomon, calling him careless - despite the disagreeable amount of guards. Solomon says it's alright, that no one will think of killing him, yet anyways. The humans are saying he's lost interest in politics, he's imposed heavy taxes and forced labour and is repeating his mistakes. Sytry says that At the rate the empire will... but Solomon stops him, and Sytry is miffed, saying that he's always like this - not telling him everything, but he tells Dantalion. Solomon mentions that he is human - able to live longer because of the ring, but he will die someday. Sytry asks where he'll go then, to Got or to Hell. He is sure Lucifer is waiting for him, but Solomon doubts that - continuing to with never mind him, isn't someone waiting for Sytry, in Heaven - as he is not like him. Soon after that, Sytry continues in the present, the empire collapsed and Solomon died. Plenty of the lifetime permitted to him by God still remained. Sytry bluntly states that Dantalion killed Solomon, his physical body and defiled his soul - to the Shock of William and Camio. Dantalion asks so what if he did, and Sytry angrily states that because of him the 72 Pillars will never be freed from their contracts, having lost their master and the means to obtaining their freedom stolen from them - they are forever subordinates with their pride as high level demons wounded. Camio agrees, stating that if the other Pillars knew this they would never support him, even Astaroth. He asks why he killed him. Dantalion says he slowly strangled him with his own hands, killing him, and remarks to William that it must be in his memories too. Camio remembers that Dantalion often argued with Solomon and was made to submit to him, Dantalion agrees - saying he found Solomons orders difficult to accept. Sytry attacks, yelling that that is the reason he killed him. Or did His Excellency, Dantalion's true master tell him to kill him. Sytry continues with stating that Dantalion doesn't care about becoming the Substitute King, but stays by William's side in order to cover up the truth. Camio wonders, looking at Mathers, if he has knowledge of the situation. Sytry says he won't lose him again and will protect William from Dantalion. Characters * William Twining * Isaac Morton * Camio * Samuel Liddell Mathers * Sytry * Dantalion * Solomon Important Events Gallery See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:Volume 07 Category:Manga Chapters